<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by cmk418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794375">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418'>cmk418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>River awakens feelings in Zoe she didn't expect</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>River Tam/Zoë Washburne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like an accident. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She’d had her great love. That was all people got, right? She didn’t expect it to happen again. Certainly not with someone she saw every day, someone that she watched grow up- though to say the Reader had arrived on the ship more mature than most was accurate. There wasn’t any one thing that triggered it either. It was just an ordinary day. They’d just finished at a job, and Zoe had a feeling that she needed to get back to Serenity. Back to River. She made her way to the bridge to find River in the pilot’s chair beaming at her.</p><p>“There are no accidents,” River said, and opened up her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>